Cat Valentine
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Cat. Cat. Cat. She is not the girl we knew...
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: A random one-shot. Sad and kinda dark. I guess. **

Cat. _Cat_. Cat.

That's what people call her.

Along with

_Ditzy_

_Stupid_

The girl with the high voice

The girl who gets made fun of

**The girl who acts that way for her own good**

She only acts the way for a reason. She'll never tell you.

ShE wIlL NeVeR TeLl AnYbOdY!

But she _clings_ on to her cover

**The girl she P.R.E.T.E.N.D.S to be**

How else did she get into Hollywood Arts?

She is an A.M.A.Z.I.N.G actress

So amazing, you'd never guess why she is the way she is

She ACTS like she is in love with rainbows

But R.E.A.L.I.T.Y

**HITS!**

RaInBoWs MeAn HaPpInEsS

**Cat has no ****_Happiness_**

_Fantasties are her Escape_

She DREAMS of a better life

She WANTS a better life

She GETS nothing

She** suffers**_ EVERYDAY _but no one _cares_

It's WEIRD.

She can HANDLE the _pain_

She can even turn_ pain _into something that doesn't **hurt**

Well not hurt like R.E.A.L pain.

She escapes with C.U.T.T.I.N.G

The GOOD pain.

She may seem CrAzY

She may seem StUpId

She may seem DiTzY

But she is

She is **Cat Valentine**

The girl nobody K.N.E.W.

Cat._ Cat_. Cat.

**a/n: I hope you liked it. It was my attempt at that cool writing style. Review and please tell me if it is bad or not. **

**Luv and Chocolate**

**-Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: This is continued for ec4lewis! Who wanted me to continue.I hope you like it. Also thanks to CatHeartU and MariaLuvsYew for revewing. So this is now a two-shot**

Cat. _Cat_. Cat.

She always breathes.

But she never feels A.L.I.V.E.

The girl she PrEtEnDs to be loves to **decorate.**

She loves to DeCoRaTe her wirst with a knife.

She loves the way the RED looks on her skin

She L.O.V.E.S the way the red **drips down her arm.**

Next thing you know, she discovers small things called

P.I.L.L.S

AnOtHeR pErFeCt EsCaPe

So between** PILLS AND CUTTING**

She lived a perfectly_ UnStAbLeD_ life

She ran out of money for her _oh-so-sweet pills_

Her knife is _dull_

Her life falls back to _N.O.T.H.I.N.G_

The nothing she **is**

The thoughts of **worthlessness** swirled in her head

She began to think

LiFe Is NoThInG tO lIvE fOr

It has nothing to offer her

It has no one to offer her

Is life worth living?

_NoNoNo!_

_S.U.I.C.I.D.E_

**S**uffering

**U**nqiuely dying

**I**n to deep, to get out

**C**utting until you can't feel

**I**nserting pills into her oh-so-tiny _innocent_ body

**D**ying inside. She screams for_ help_ in the _dark_. BUT NOBODY HEARS!

**E**ntertaining others with her Oh-so-sweet F.A.K.E  personality

Maybe she will go to H.E.A.V.E.N

Maybe she will be an **A.N.G.E.L.**

BuT oN eArTh

She is **Cat Valentine**

The girl nobody K.N.E.W.

Cat._ Cat_. Cat.

**a/n: so this is part 2. Thanks again to e4clewis, CatHeartsU, and MariaLuvsYew for reviewing.** **I hope you liked**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: This next cahpter is for batzevieforever! Thanks to batzevieforever, CatHeartsU, MariaLuvsYew, and ec4lewis for reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter. So I'm just going to call this The Cat Valentine series. I'm not changing the title. Thats just what I'm calling it. Anyway, I hope you like.**

Cat. _Cat_. Cat.

She has a S.E.C.R.E.T.

Can you_ keep_ it?

YoU tHiNk ShE iS sO nAiVe

But all you know is **lies**

Do you know Cat **cries**?

But ofcourse _nobody_ would _believe_ that

Everybody thinks Cat would cry is she found out

The tooth fairy didn't exsist.

If you think that's the truth, you are the naive one.

All Cat does is _crycrycry_

BuT nO oNe HeArS hEr!

She can **S.C.R.E.A.M** at the **darkness**

But would you hear?

Would you listen?

Of course you won't

no one _does_

no one _will_

She **smiles** while **dying inside**

Now you know her secret

Can you** K.E.E.P I.T**?

Do you know who you are keeping a secret for?

She is **Cat Valentine**

The girl nobody K.N.E.W.

Cat._ Cat_. Cat.

**a/n: I know, this isn't as good as the other 2. sorry if it didn't go to your expectations. I didn't know I was going to continue it until I got the review. I hope you like it. Sorry if it isn't as good as the others. sorry that it is short**


End file.
